


I've missed you

by Borsari



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill has a bad time, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Scarification, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Пеннивайз решает воспользоваться ситуацией, раз уж Билл оказывается именно там, где надо.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Kudos: 10





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/gifts).
  * A translation of [I've missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599175) by [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince). 



> Dear Apuzzlingprince, since you did not answer my request, I translated this story at my own risk. Hope this is OK for you.

Билл почувствовал запах канализации. Влажный, земляной. Невозможно было сказать, исходил ли он от Пеннивайза или его принесли с собой сотни и сотни ног людей, которые прошли через этот зеркальный лабиринт. В конечном счете это было неважно, потому что из-за ассоциаций, которые он побуждал — с пустошами, с Пеннивайзом, — в груди Билла все сжималось, дыхание учащалось. Это все было крайне неудобно, учитывая обстоятельства. Если бы Эдди сейчас был рядом, то Билл наверняка одолжил бы у него ингалятор.  
Билл задвинул подальше боль в легких. Он продолжал пробираться сквозь лабиринт, двигаясь так быстро, как позволяли узкие проходы. Ему нужно было найти мальчика. Нужно было схватить его, вывести из этого места и умолять убраться как можно дальше от Дерри, потому что за пределы этого города Пеннивайз за Дином не последует.  
Почему-то ориентироваться в лабиринте было сложнее, чем обычно, что явно свидетельствовало о подделке, но Билл упорно следовал за Дином, постепенно сокращая расстояние. Когда он увидел, что тот стоит в тупике, то был так счастлив, что чуть не расплакался от облегчения. Похоже, что каким-то чудом он успел раньше Пеннивайза, потому что того нигде не было видно.  
— Пацан! Эй, пацан!..  
Билл влетел прямо в стекло. Оно затряслось, когда он со всей силы ударился о него челюстью, но не разбилось. Билл лишь на мгновение отвлекся на вспышку боли, потерев ушибленное место, прежде чем посмотреть на Дина. Тот был явно встревожен его внезапным появлением, и не удивительно, учитывая, какое впечатление Билл произвел на него в их первую встречу, а потом и во вторую.  
— Эй, — мягко сказал Билл, чтобы не напугать Дина, но тот все равно смотрел неуверенно, нахмурив лоб.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — с укором спросил Дин.  
— Я пришел… Я собираюсь вытащить тебя отсюда, — ответил Билл.  
Он пытался говорить спокойно и уверенно, но получалось у него плохо, потому что его голос сильно дрожал. Он отступил, готовясь броситься на прозрачную стену, но не успел и шага сделать, как его отвлекло какое-то скольжение по стеклу позади мальчика.  
Он сразу же понял, кто — или что, если точнее — это был еще до того, как его взгляд упал на эти сияющие неземные глаза. Его охватил тошнотворный страх. Пульс дико забился где-то в районе глотки. Билл схватился за сердце, сильно удивленный, как до сих пор не свалился от тахикардии.  
— Нет, — прошептал он, прижавшись всем телом к стеклу, будто мог просочиться сквозь него и оказаться рядом с Дином. — Пожалуйста. Я же здесь, возьми меня.  
Дин, совершенно сбитый с толку, встревоженно переводил взгляд с Билла на Пеннивайза. Он испуганно ахнул, когда Пеннивайз ударился лбом о стекло. Один, два, а потом Билл последовал его примеру, изо всех сил бросаясь на преграду. По стеклу Пеннивайза уже побежала дрожащая трещина, но его, Билла, стекло оставалось неизменным. Билл, не желая сдаваться, продолжал колотить по нему всем, чем мог: бил кулаками, бросался плечом, пинал ногами. У него болело уже все тело, но ему было наплевать.  
Пеннивайз остановился, когда трещины покрыли всю поверхность стекла. Билл положил руки на барьер — из-за его коротких панических вздохов стекло начало запотевать — и увидел, как Пеннивайз широко улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы.  
Дин заплакал. Билл не мог отвести взгляд, не мог заставить себя бросить его. Он никогда не забудет ни этот крик, ни брызги крови от пиршества Пеннивайза. Он провел пальцем по стеклу, отчаянно чувствуя себя совершенно измученным, вывернутым наизнанку, почти сломанным. Он даже не заметил, как начал плакать, пока слезы не стали капать с подбородка.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем он посмотрел вниз. Пол был залит внутренностями и кровью. Ни одежды, ни тела, ничего, что позволило бы идентифицировать останки как когда-то принадлежавшие Дину. Родителям нечего будет хоронить, точно так же, как и с Джорджи. Он снова облажался. Рыдания, вырывавшиеся из его горла, были тяжелыми и икающими, как у маленького ребенка. Стоя здесь, Билл снова почувствовал себя подростком, тринадцатилетним мальчиком, который был слабым и жалким и не выполнил долг старшего брата.  
Дин был мертв, потому что Билл был недостаточно быстрым, недостаточно сильным. Он потерпел неудачу. Он облажался.  
Когда он почувствовал, как пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его шеи, он сначала даже не сопротивлялся. В конце концов, он это заслужил. В смерти было искупление. Еще немного. Он просто ляжет здесь, позволит этому случиться, но Пеннивайз вдруг засмеялся таким унизительным смехом, что Билла стремительно наполнил гнев. Он оттолкнулся от навалившейся на спину тяжести, наугад ударил назад локтями, попав Пеннивайзу в грудь, и пнул его по голеням. Пеннивайз недовольно вскрикнул, и Билл заметил лишь ярко-оранжевую вспышку, прежде чем его со всего размаха толкнули в стеклянную стену. Он так сильно ударился подбородком, что уцелевшая при этом челюсть показалась ему настоящим чудом.  
Билл продолжал корчиться в чужой хватке, даже когда к его спине прижалась грудь Пеннивайза, а длинные пальцы схватили его за руку и с легкостью зафиксировали ее на бедре.  
— Я скучал по тебе, Билли, — сказал Пеннивайз. В его голосе было отчетливо слышно усмешку. Свободной рукой он за волосы притянул голову Билла ближе к себе и провел по его щеке своим длинным, склизким языком, а потом сглотнул, утробно мурлыкнув.  
— Иди к черту, — прорычал Билл. — Иди к черту, с-с-сукин ты с-сын.  
Он все продолжал бороться, хоть и безрезультатно, изо всех сил толкая Пеннивайза в грудь, но лишь заработал боль в спине от напряжения.  
— Какой теплый прием, — хохотнул Пеннивайз. От его холодного дыхания по коже Билла побежала дрожь. — Ты не смог спасти Джорджи, не смог спасти Дина. Как думаешь, а друзья-то твои выживут в битве со мной? Каковы же их шансы, м? — Острые зубы задели ухо, и Билл вздрогнул, в страхе сжав челюсти. Одно неловкое движение, и Пеннивайз запросто может отгрызть кусок. — Они все очень скоро умрут, и в этом будешь виноват ты.  
— Я сам тебя прикончу, — сказал Билл. Утверждение это было весьма спорным, учитывая, что Пеннивайз мог сломать ему шею прямо здесь и сейчас, и Билл ничего с этим поделать не мог. Сам Пеннивайз, похоже, тоже прекрасно знал, насколько глупо это прозвучало, потому что с ревущим смехом впился когтями в его голову.  
— Можешь попытаться, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз. Он убрал руку с головы, мазнув по волосам, и погладил плечо Билла. — Я хочу, чтобы ты попытался.  
Его пальцы мягко скользнули по груди, залезли под ворот рубашки. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Билл побледнел, по спине опять побежали мурашки, когда из кончиков пальцев Пеннивайза, прямо сквозь перчатки, полезли длинные черные когти и опустились на его ключицы.  
— Я засуну кол тебе в глотку так глубоко, что он выйдет у тебя из задницы, — прошипел Билл срывающимся голосом. — Прямо как тогда.  
Пеннивайз загоготал.  
— Ты не сможешь дотянуться. — Острый коготь коснулся ямки между ключицами. — Ты у нас самый могущественный воин Земли, да, дружочек? Да есть одиннадцатилетки побольше тебя.  
— Я б-был ненамного старше одиннадцати, когда победил тебя в первый раз.  
Видимо, Пеннивайзу совсем не понравилось, что ему напомнили об этом, потому что он зарылся рукой ему под рубашку и глубоко всадил когти в грудь. Билл задохнулся от шока и боли и выгнул спину, попытавшись вырваться, но Пеннивайз держал его слишком крепко. На рубашке, словно роза, расцвела кровь.  
— Но я все еще жив. И я буду жить, жить и жить… — Когти пропали всего на секунду, чтобы вновь погрузить в плоть всего в паре дюймов от первой раны. От прострелившей боли на глаза Билла навернулись слезы. Он попытался сморгнуть их, но не смог. — Хочешь знать, где я живу? Могу показать. О, там так просторно и темно, и ты никогда не сможешь найти границу этой темноты, дружочек! Я могу показать тебе.  
— З-з-за-заткнись! — с надрывом вырвалось у Билла. Из-за боли он почти не мог говорить без заикания.  
Когти распороли кожу, мышцы и теперь скользили по кости. Билл наверняка бы просто упал от болевого шока, если бы Пеннивайз не удерживал его в вертикальном положении. Ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не закричать, но хныканье он сдержать не мог, как и жалобный скулеж.  
Через несколько минут пытка замедлилась. Билл знал, что Пеннивайз затягивает ее специально, потому что обычно он убивал своих жертв быстро, как только они попадались в ловушку. Билл явно стал исключением.  
Пеннивайз начал что-то тихо напевать себе под нос, и его веселая мелодия так сильно контрастировала с тем ужасом, который он творил, что Билл бы даже рассмеялся, если бы мог нормально дышать.  
Билл дрожал. Кровь, которую уже не могла впитывать в себя его рубашка, медленно стекала по груди на живот и ниже. Это длилось так долго — или, может, Биллу так только показалось, — что когда когти наконец-то исчезли, от облегчения он почувствовал себя тряпичной куклой.  
Непристойный хлюпающий звук достиг его ушей, и Билл уже знал, что это Пеннивайз начисто облизывает свои пальцы.  
— Красивый, вкусный Билли, — Пеннивайз причмокнул губами. — Но мне мало. Очень-очень мало.  
Прежде чем Билл успел осознать смысл слов Пеннивайза, тот за плечи повернул его к себе лицом, прижал спиной к стеклу и задрал на нем рубашку до подбородка.  
— Перестань! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Билла. Он прекрасно знал, что Пеннивайз не остановится, даже если его попросить.  
Пеннивайз захихикал и обвил его ногами, удерживая на месте.  
— Так сильно болит?  
Билл держал рот на замке, стараясь, чтобы нижняя губа не дрожала.  
К его удивлению, Пеннивайз не стал опять впиваться в его грудь когтями. Вместо этого он извернулся, оказавшись с Биллом лицом к лицу. Он был немаленького роста, поэтому нагнуться пришлось довольно сильно. Билл ответ взгляд в ожидании укуса, но Пеннивайз недолго смотрел на него, прежде чем опуститься еще ниже. Было неясно, что именно он собирался сделать, пока он не накрыл ртом одну из ран на груди Билла. Он не вгрызься в нее зубами, а лишь стал облизывать изуродованную плоть языком, большими широкими мазками смывая красные подтеки. Больно не было. Вообще, прохлада языка даже оказалась успокаивающей, хоть и совершенно отвратительной. Естественно, Билл это возненавидел.  
Пеннивайз продолжал прижиматься ртом к груди Билла, тихо урча от удовлетворения. Трудно было не заметить мягкость его губ — странный контраст, учитывая, насколько твердой и неподатливой было остальное тело. Билл предпринял очередную попытку вырваться, но тут же сдался, когда ладонь крепко прижалась к его ключице. Не имея возможности сбежать, Биллу пришлось молча наблюдать, как Пеннивайз монотонно убирает созданный им же беспорядок.  
После каждого движения языка появлялась маленькая ранка, и Билл вдруг понял, что Пеннивайз не просто облизывал его. Он что-то на нем «писал». Он разобрал буквы «М» и «Д», прежде чем Пеннивайз заметил, чем именно занят Билл, и недовольно цыкнул.  
— Еще нельзя.  
Свет резко погас. Наступившая тьма была настолько густой, что Билл мог с таким же успехом просто закрыть глаза и не заметить никакой разницы. Но он пробыл в этой темноте всего лишь мгновение, прежде чем глаза Пеннивайза вспыхнули, осветив его лицо загадочным светом. Он улыбнулся, обнажив свою зубастую пасть, затем снова наклонился и провел губами по изгибу груди. Билл вздрогнул. Его сердце опять застучало как бешеное, и он был уверен, что на его щеках появился румянец, несмотря на паническую бледность.  
Рука на ключице выпуталась из рубашки, скользнула выше и сжалась вокруг шеи Билла, сильнее прижав его к стеклу. Судорожно дернулся кадык. Давления было достаточно, чтобы Билл почувствовал дискомфорт, но дышать оно ему не мешало.  
Пеннивайз снова принялся вылизывать ему грудь. Крови уже почти не осталось, но он все равно довольно урчал с каждым движением языка. Билл, основательно пригвожденный к месту, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он лишь дрожал и тихо скулил, пока Пеннивайз наслаждался его кровью.  
Когда хватка на горле ослабла, Билл наконец-то почувствовал облегчение. Его колени почти подогнулись, когда Пеннивайз убрал руку и отступил на шаг.  
— Маленькое напоминание, Билли, — сказал Пеннивайз. Голос его показался особенно громким в тишине Зеркального лабиринта.  
Едва Билл вновь смог твердо стоять на ногах, он шагнул прямо на Пеннивайза, сжав руки в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Здравый смысл твердил ему, что нужно немедленно бежать отсюда, но Билл, сделав еще один шаг, окончательно сокращая расстояние, к нему не прислушался, собираясь прямо здесь и сейчас дать бой.  
— Я… — он тяжело сглотнул. — Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.  
— Хорошо.  
Секунда, и Пеннивайз пропал.  
Свет моргнул, возвратившись к жизни. Билл вздрогнул, оглянувшись по сторонам, а потом еще раз посмотрел туда, где были останки Дина. Их там не оказалось. Даже крови не было. Не было ничего, что могло сказать о произошедшем. Или, в конце концов, это просто Билл ничего не видел. Возможно, дети бы смогли. Он знал, что взрослая жизнь сделала его слабее и более восприимчивым к уловкам Пеннивайза.  
Когда Билл взглянул на свое отражение, то увидел, что и на его рубашке не осталось никаких следов. Он расстегнул ее дрожащими руками и развел полы в стороны, замерев от напряжения.

МОЙ ДРУЖОЧЕК

Дружочек Пеннивайза. Пеннивайз считал его своей собственностью, и это было ужасно.  
Билл запахнул рубашку и прижался спиной к стеклянной стенке, глубоко вздохнув. В качестве небольшого утешения он практически не чувствовал боли благодаря адреналину. Полностью игнорировать ее он не мог, но это были лишь отдаленные отголоски настоящей агонии.  
Билл оттолкнулся от стены и неуверенно побежал к выходу, думая о том, что же теперь будет с родителями Дина и как же он собирался убедить их не проводить месяцы в бесплодных надеждах, как он сам когда-то. Он вцепился рукой в рубашку прямо над тем местом, где Пеннивайз оставил свою метку на его коже. Все планы, которые он строил, теперь казались такими ничтожными, когда он проследил слова кончиками пальцев. По всей видимости, из дома на Нейболт-стрит живым он уже не выберется. Возможно, он вообще не мог ничего для них сделать — ни для кого, — совсем ничего. Кажется, это было предсказуемо.  
Но нарастающая внутри него безнадежность ничего не значила — он все равно попробует. Бездействие было хуже неудачи, хуже любой смерти, которую Пеннивайз мог ему предложить. Билл должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы попытаться избавить мир от Пеннивайза. И если это означало, что придется умереть, то пусть так и будет.  
Его сознание напомнило ему, что могло быть что-то и похуже, если вспомнить слова Пеннивайза, но Билл не боялся. Если он опять облажается, то все, что с ним сделает Пеннивайз, будет заслуженно. В конце концов, именно он отправил Джорджи одного в тот холодный зимний день, именно он виноват в его смерти.  
Он не смог защитить Джорджи так же, как не смог защитить Дина. В доме на Нейболт-стрит он найдет искупление за обоих.


End file.
